


【黄饼/辰彬】那就亲吻吧

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 假如无法用话语诉说情感，那就亲吻吧。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【黄饼/辰彬】那就亲吻吧

黄铉辰x徐彰彬

＊小学生文笔，ooc注意

＊现背向，勿上升

＊私设有，全员助攻(？

1.

有些事情黄铉辰想不透。

明明有性格各异却都十分可爱的哥哥弟弟，为什么自己的目光好像总频繁地追逐着其中一人身上？

很欣赏那位被称作Dark rapper的哥哥表演时散发的强大气场，下了台则总会注意到他虚张声势时得意的小表情。和他站得贴近时，黄铉辰会顺着因为身高差而带来的视角，看向他的发旋。

「不就是喜欢上彰彬哥了吗？」当黄铉辰感到纳闷而向同龄友人们询问时，与他交情甚好的金昇玟如是说。

2.

有些事徐彰彬弄不明白。

就算自己是出奇地喜欢向弟弟撒娇胜过赖着哥哥，对其中一人的注目似乎太多又太特别了点。

号称Powerful dancer的他一站上舞台简直是光芒的来源，每个动作都充满着魅力，更不用说到位的表情根本是在魅惑人心。那位弟弟有着傲人的身长，尽管心里有些介意，徐彰彬仍经常耍赖般地趴在他背上。

「你们结婚吧。」徐彰彬实在找不到对象问了，不然他也不会得到李旻浩来自四次元思路的跳脱回答。

3.

又是团里的大家吵闹不休的一天，再平凡不过了。

除了心怀情愫又被队友一语道破的黄铉辰。

徐彰彬倒没有那么受影响，他只当作对某位弟弟很感兴趣所以想亲近他。

「铉辰ーー」压低嗓子拉起黏腻的长长尾音，徐彰彬仍旧如往常般调戏对方，然而他意外地发觉铉辰避着他的眼神，于是索性枕在他修长的腿上。

4.

黄铉辰打算告白。

先不说他本来就是暴躁的个性，正值二十岁青春热血的少年怎可能按捺得住被点破的心思？

黄铉辰无法抑制脑中的胡思乱想，尽管那张担当门面的精致面容表面上看起来纹风不动，他其实不断地在脑中模拟过无数次告白的场景。

该何时说，择日不如撞日吧。

「诶，彰彬哥......」他提起勇气张开口，却在看见那双漂亮的眼眸抬头望向自己又缩了回去。迟疑了好一会，他若有似无地回覆了句没事，实在没办法像在想像中一样把哥哥叫走，好好表明心意。

被忽悠的徐彰彬觉得很奇怪，通常会干无聊唤名字这种事的不会是面前这位，就算搭上那张无懈可击的笑脸还是怪得很。他还来不及坐起来反击，就被身旁打闹的一群少年一把拉入战场。

黄铉辰整理好心情想要再说些什么掩盖怪异的氛围，忽然发现没有他的局，不知为何总感觉有点吃味。

不行了，居然会害怕，害怕讲述了这样的情感不被接受怎么办。他甚至觉得自己早已被看穿了，徐彰彬深邃的目光一对上来，他就宛如被扼住了咽喉，只字片语也难以喊出口。

5.

「不觉得铉辰最近怪怪的吗？」饭后洗碗的空档，韩知城像是抓紧了机会悄声问徐彰彬。

「为什么这么说？」冲掉最后一个碗的泡沫，徐彰彬一面着手收拾流理台一面反问他脑袋过分机灵的伙伴。

「常常一个人不知道在想什么，叫了也很久才回应。」接过干净的抹布，韩知城又说：「前几天还问了我和昇玟奇怪的问题。」

「他是问了你们什么？」感受到有股不寻常的气味，他压低了声音接话。

「哥你自己去问他。」伴随语音落下的是一个狡黠的上扬嘴角，韩知城一溜烟离开了厨房。

「啧......」这下轮到徐彰彬懵了，他回想黄铉辰这阵子的确异常地安静，心里更不合时宜地冒出了当时李旻浩的「结婚建议」。

不会是自己想的那样吧？一联想到此，他不争气地红了脸，立即用力地甩甩头，像要抛开奇怪的想法。一定是被队友的举止误导以及自己想太多的，他小声暗付。

6.

那之后的好几天，黄铉辰始终没能将自己的心情说出口，天知道他有多沉沦其中。他眷慕哥、想告诉哥、想拥抱哥、想基于超越现在的关系，一起做更多更多他不敢想下去的事情。

「铉辰。」就在他又陷入相思的无限轮回时，一道清澈的声音传入他耳中，随即感受到的是施加在背上的躯体重量，正是徐彰彬。

「过来一下。」不给愣住的黄铉辰一丁点反应时间，徐彰彬倏地转过身，挥手示意要他跟上前。

「铉辰啊......」徐彰彬一只手搭在黄铉辰肩上，略微严谨地说道：「你是不是有什么想跟我说啊？」

默了半倘，空气静得凝结。黄铉辰迟迟没有开口回应，只见他的脸上出现了酸甜苦辣皆无法描述的表情，好看的唇轻启数次又紧紧闭上。

「如果你不想说的话也没关系，但是大家很担心你喔，想说的话我都会听的。」该说毕竟还是比黄铉辰长了一岁，徐彰彬可以谅解他也有不愿意倾诉的烦恼。果然只是想多了，眼前人这个样子就像是少年性子好强不愿坦露软弱，跟自己联想到的情感相去甚远。

他伸出手想揉一揉面前比自己高上不少的蓬松脑袋，手腕竟被一把抓住，一瞬间映入他眼帘的是黄铉辰交织着各种情绪、放大数倍仍然俊秀的脸蛋。

7.

在意识到自己做了什么之前，黄铉辰只感觉到徐彰彬略带疑惑和慌张的吐息近距离地打在他脸前。

他镇定不住混乱的心情和咚咚作响到引发耳鸣的心跳，心悦的对象被自己压在门板上，很明显吓着了，他却一个反应也给不出。喉咙深处涌上来的苦涩和话语，被他咽了回去又一再翻腾起来。

「彰彬哥，」黄铉辰发出的声音沙哑得不可思议，他咬着下唇，一副在心底挣扎拉锯的模样，「我有件事想跟你说。」

「嗯？」徐彰彬也处于慌乱之中，但他不急着挣脱黄铉辰的束缚，尽可能掩饰乱了节奏的心跳，装作一如往常地应了声。

「彰彬哥，我......」他又像先前那样只敢喊出名字。

「铉辰，你先冷静一下。」徐彰彬用没被限制住的手安抚性地拍了拍黄铉辰的臂膀。

「要我怎么冷静！」声音之大连讲话的人都吓到了，握着对方的手也不自觉地纂得更紧了些。下一秒，他的身体率先做了他想都不敢想的事。

8.

假如无法用话语诉说情感，那就亲吻吧。

黄铉辰还来不及为自己这样的念头感到惊讶，身子已经动作起来。

他双目紧闭，整个身躯紧贴着徐彰彬，欣喜参杂着痛苦在心里炸裂开来。空着的手扣住对方的颔强硬地要他抬起头，像是恨不得把面前这人、最喜爱的这人揉进自己怀里。

黄铉辰有多么希望时间停在这一刻，丝毫不愿去想这莽撞的举动可能招致的后果，此时此刻他只想亲吻徐彰彬，与他交换彼此的温度。

而徐彰彬只是瞪大了双眼，感受柔软炽热的嘴唇贴上自己的，接着被迫抬起的下巴让两人接触得更深层。不知怎地，他觉得唇瓣变得异常敏感，仿佛全身的神经都集中到了那处，原本想要抵抗的手也在不知不觉间垂落放松。刹那间挑起了压抑的情绪，他应该要为这般不讲理的蛮横行为推开黄铉辰，心里却又响起一阵低鸣......

如果是铉辰的话，亲吻的感觉还真不错。

9.

好片刻之后，黄铉辰放开了徐彰彬，一时间顾不得平语敬语的礼貌，喘着粗气的同时将所有感受宣之于口：「徐彰彬，我喜欢你。」

黄铉辰做好了被拒绝甚至被讨厌的觉悟，他垂下头等待宣告绝望的声音。

「......这就是你要告诉我的？」徐彰彬稳了稳呼吸，他隐约猜测过黄铉辰想说的事，但真正得知又是另一回事了。他叹了一口气，顿时无法思考，却又有种豁然开朗的感觉油然而生。

原来是喜欢啊。不是特别关注某个弟弟，而是在他心里，他已成为最心爱的存在。

徐彰彬最终还是抬手抚摸黄铉辰的脑袋，手指插在柔软的发丝里缱绻。现在的黄铉辰看起来太像害怕被抛弃的小动物了，以至于他哄人的声音都比平常温柔上好几倍，「笨蛋铉辰，我也喜欢你啊。」

10.

黄铉辰简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，刹时间他只感觉眼泪扑簌簌地落了下来，连忙胡乱抹了一把。

「真的吗？」他总算与徐彰彬好好地对视，虽然是顶着一张哭花的帅脸。

「骗你干嘛。」看似嘲讽的语气里透露着徐彰彬独有的不屑，但掩藏不住他眼底满溢的柔情和几不可闻的轻笑。他以指节擦拭掉黄铉辰颊上的泪水，端详他英俊的脸现在正挂着浅浅的、甜甜的笑容。

大概要说黄铉辰终究还是身为团霸的性根子，就算方才流了眼泪，仍是完全隐藏不住爱捉弄人的鬼点子。他微微弯下身把头埋进徐彰彬的颈窝，用他自以为不会被对方听清楚的音量含糊地呢喃有点逾矩的要求：「那换哥亲我一下。」

「咦？」心意也确认了，犹如撩妹的花言巧语招式也使了，徐彰彬却在面对弟弟最直接的撒娇时，终于后知后觉地别过因为害躁而发烫的脸。不过他可不会在这种关键时刻示弱，立刻撑起身体捧住了黄铉辰的脸。

他闭起眼睛前一秒还在想，这人就算哭成狼狈的样子还是那么帅呀，眼下的黑痣更像是被泪痕妆点了，显得格外勾人。徐彰彬踮起脚尖，任因紧张轻轻颤抖的唇瓣撞上去。

这一幕全被黄铉辰看在眼里，果然还是我虚势的彰彬哥。他真切地回吻，感觉那是纯净而美好的，像他的恋情结果、像他的恋人。

11.

假如你喜欢我，那就亲吻吧。

黄铉辰和徐彰彬在门后交换了第一个正式的吻，还有无数个更美好的吻等着他们。


End file.
